titanomachyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhong's Gang
A gang that exists in Zeus Experimental High School, formed in its entirety by delinquent high schoolers attending the famed academy. Helmed by Zhong Thacker and Stacy Tirrel, the gang seems to consist either of students who don't quite seem to belong or to mesh well with the rest of society, and turn to violence as a result, or simply people that have become addicted to violence. And violence seems to be the supreme objective of the gang, as they seem to enjoy creating as much of a ruckus as possible, and provoking fights with everything they can. Not only that, but they are also involved with most of the gambling, bullying and violence that occurs within Zeus High School. Even outside the school, they are constantly getting into fights, and it is usual for the gang to get together on their days off to head into the seedier and less pleasant parts of the city to provoke incidents, which usually ends with a lot of hurt people. As the gang is composed of some of the nation's best physical powerhouses or fighters, the gang usually wins all of their fights, and their opponents usually end in an hospital. The gang has a reunion spot in an unused building towards the back of the main building of Zeus High School, within the academy's campus, and they can be usually found there. They usually drink, smoke and gamble, but don't touch drugs. One of the most noticeable things about the gang is their custom to dye their hair red. It is not actually required, but most members do it since Zhong's dyed her hair red. A year back there was a series of unpleasant incidents as the gang got more and more out of control. A student of a nearby school squared off against Zhong and ended in the hospital with a shattered jaw, a broken arm and leg, and many broken ribs, the son of a rich enterpeneur found himself hanging from his boxers from a flagpole, and the naked pictures of a girl that had slighted the gang were posted online. The faculty of the school had, for motives unknown, ignored the incidents that didn't happen directly within their sight, but they were forced to start actively curbing the gang's activities afterwards. This only served to make the gang's actions more subtler and less direct, and was largely useless. It is whispered that the influence of Stacy Tirrel has a lot to do with this. Before falling into the Warped World, Zhong's gang consisted of at least 300 students that were considered to be affiliated, although only a core group within was always active. After Zeus High School fell into the Warped World, the gang was forced, like the rest of the students, to fight for survival. Many of them were killed during the starting hours of the massacre, and they were splintered and divided through all of the school. However, two groups managed to form during the incident. One, led by Zack Brown managed to find its way to the Lobby safe-zone after fighting their way through a Mutated Crow nest, and remained there until the exodus towards the Dorms. Another group, led by Zhong Thacker, managed to reach the reunion spot of the gang, armed themselves there, and fought a relatively small zombie horde in the place. While they won the battle, many members of the gang perished in the fight, and they were forced to retreat towards the Dorms, where they remained until the reunion with the survivors coming from the Lobby. When it was time to fight the Fragment of Legion, Zhong accepted to go with the rest of the students, and led most of the gang's leftovers in the brutal battle against the Unconquerable Horde. This was done not for altruistic motives, but to augment their popularity in the eyes of the students, which was increased even further when the Student Council's plan was met with failure, and many students died in the battle. At the end of Day 1, the gang's survivors numbered 60. During Day 2, many other students students decided to join the gang, attracted to their apparent strength and numbers, and now they number approximately 100 students. What the gang's plans or next moves are is completely unknown. This faction's Alignment tends towards Chaos The Enhanced Humans that are members of the gang are: *Zhong Thacker *Stacy Tirrel *Zack Brown *Cecily Ridley *Gratia Wolter *Tim Bolton *Lance Flag *Cynthia Flag (Partially, as her brother is a member of the gang) *Jason Lockwood Category:Factions Category:Zeus High School Category:Survivors Category:Chaos